recueil de prompt Vampire knight
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de prompt avec less personnages de Vampire knight
1. La danse des flocons de neige

Yuuki regardait la neige tombé par la fenêtre, encore un hiver qui commençais, le deuxième depuis qu'elle avais retrouver son statut de vampire de sang pur, et pourtant elle refusait toujours de ce nourrir par elle même attendant que son frère ne revienne pour s'alimenter. Les flocons de neige dansant dans l'obscurité de la nuit lui firent revenir en mémoire des souvenirs qu'elle essayer d'oublier.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre la vitre, des images ne cessant de lui revenir a esprit, Zéro, son meilleur amis et ce pendant des années, avant que tout ne bascule quand il comprit qui elle était vraiment, lui qui haïssait les vampire, il avait était plus que choquer. Son visage s'imposa à elle et un frison lui parcouru le dos, elle revit ses yeux la transpercer de par en part, ses magnifique yeux gris magnétique. Elle avais fini par comprendre, lorsque la séparation avec lui devint inévitable, qu'elle le considérer plus qu'un simple meilleur ami, elle en était amoureuse, au même titre qu'elle aimais Kaname. Elle ne pouvais être complète qu'en aimant les deux.

Elle poussa un soupir et ouvrit les yeux, être amoureuse de deux personnes a la fois était un véritable enfer, une torture et pourtant elle se sentais attirais par l'un comme par l'autre, comme s'il était des aiment sud alors qu'elle était le nord.

A plusieurs kilomètre de la Zéro était allonger dans son lit, lui aussi d'humeur maussade, aucun vampire n'avais commis d'infraction cette semaine, et donc aucune chasse ne lui avais était confier. Soupirant pour une énième fois il ce remis à penser à la Kuran, celle qui l'avais trahis. Il la haïssait pour ce qu'elle était, une vampire, de sang pur qui plus ai, elle avait fait de lui le monstre qu'il était à leur actuelle, tout simplement parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de boire son sang. Mais tout aussi fort qu'il la haïssait, il l'aimait, il ne voulais pas croire que la yuuki qu'il avait connu depuis si longtemps n'était qu'illusion.

La chaleur de sa peau lui revint en mémoire, cette chaleur qui lui fessait cruellement défaut en ce moment, et son odeur délicieuse, rien qu'a son souvenir un faim énorme accabla le chasseur. Cette attirance qu'il avait pour elle était presque anormal, il jeta un d'œil à travers la fenêtre et remarque qu'il neiger, tout comme cette nuit maudite..

Poussant tout les deux un ultime soupire en regardant la lune ils décidèrent de vaguer a leur occupation, essayant d'oublier pour un moment le manque qu'ils ressentaient.


	2. un enfant de toi

Yuuki poussa un profond soupir, depuis combien de temps était-elle en vie déjà ? Deux cent cinquante ans ? Trois cent ans ? Elle ne savait plus. Et d'un certain côté elle s'en foutait royalement, elle ne veillisait plus, depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Et pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'au début de sa vie. Être vampire avait bien des avantage, mais aussi bien des défaut.

Tous ses amis humain était mort, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, les voir vieillir puis mourir devant ses yeux alors qu'elle ne prenait pas une rire lui avait été horrible. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé, les vampires n'avait pas la même conception du temps que les humain. Elle avait vu sa meilleur amie avoir des enfants, qui eux-même avaient eux des enfants et ainsi de suite ...

Zéro aussi était mort, pour tout dire elle l'avait tué elle-même. Ce dernier était devenu si puissant qu'il avait menacer la vie de Kaname, elle n'avait alors eu d'autre choix, elle utilisa les sentiments qu'il nourrissant pour elle et, avec l'aide d'Artémis, lui avait tranché la tête. Depuis l'arme anti-vampire n'avait resservie, elle avait apprit à maitriser ses pouvoirs et pouvait se défendre sans sa faux.

En parlant de Kaname, ce dernier était devenu roi des vampires, et donc, en tant que femme du roi elle était devenue reine. Le clan Kuran avait retrouver son rang de famille royal. La paix avec les chasseur avait était instauré et était respecté, en bref tout aller bien ... Et pourtant, un immense sentiment de solitude la prenait d'assaut, Kaname n'aimait pas qu'elle sorte, et de ce fait cela faisait 50 ans qu'elle n'était pas sortie du château dans lequel elle vivait, ou qu'elle avait reçu d'autre visite que celle de son mari. Aido venait bien la voir de temps en temps mais en ce moment il était en mission à l'étranger.

Une porte ce referma dans la pièce, Yuuki n'eu pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, pas plus qu'elle ne sursauta quand deux bras vinrent l'enlacer par derrière.

- Bonsoir onii-chan.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom. Pinailla Kaname.

- Oui mais, même si tu est mon mari et que je t'aime plus que tout tu reste mon frère.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ... Constata le jeune homme.

La jeune fille se figea, d'un certain côté elle ne voulait pas déranger mon mari pour ça, il était roi, il avait bien d'autre problème sans qu'elle vienne en rajouté elle-même, mais d'un autre sens elle avait envie de lui hurler sa solitude.

- Yuuki ... ?

- Je me sens seule, Kaname, terriblement seule ... Avoua celle ci.

- ...

- Laisse moi sortir s'il te plaie.

- Je préfère m'assurait qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger pour toi dehors tu le sais bien.

- Dans ce cas faisons un enfant ! S'il te plaie dit oui !

Pour dire vrais, elle rêvait depuis un moment d'avoir un enfant, bien qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir quinze ans, elle approchait quand même des trois cent. Elle voulais enfin former une famille complète avec kaname. Ce dernier eu un doux sourire, il n'avait après tout aucune raison de refuser, mieux encore, il y pensait lui aussi depuis quelques années.

- Comme vous voulez princesse.

Yuuki lui donna un petit coup de coude amusée, son moral venait de remonter en flèche et son avenir lui semblait tout de suite plus radieux, avec un enfant à ses côté elle en se sentirait plus jamais seule, elle aller le couvrir d'amour, tout comme ses parents l'avaient couvert d'amour, le peu de temps qu'elle les avaient connus.


	3. souvenir d'enfance

Les familles c'est compliquer, et quand en plus on parle de famille de vampire, compliquer devient un mot beaucoup trop faible. Yuuki se rappela avec un sourire des souvenir d'enfance, là où son père et sa mère était encore en vie, l'entourant de leurs douces chaleurs. En ce moment c'était un de ses passe-temps favori, enfermé dans cette grande demeure à la demande de son frère et amant, elle n'avait grand-chose d'autre à faire, entre étudier et dormir. Son sourire s'élargie en repensant à une scène en particulier.

Flasback :

Alors que le soleil commencer à se lever, ses parents quittèrent sa chambre après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue, lui souhaitant de bien dormir. Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut son frère qui vint la voir. Ne l'ayant pas vue de la nuit, la jeune fille laissa son bonheur éclater, sautant au cou de Kaname.

- Eh bien, tu es bien énergique pour quelqu'un qui est censé dormir. Commenta le garçon.

- J'étais triste, je ne t'ai pas vue de la nuit. Répondit Yuuki.

Kaname serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras, sentant la chaleur de cet être qui était née pour devenir sa femme. Les mariages entre membre de la même famille étaient courants chez les sangs purs, en particulier chez les Kuran. Le jeune vampire avança vers le lit, portant sa sœur, avant de s'allonger dessus.

- Dors Yuuki, je vais veiller sur toi aujourd'hui.

D'un geste tendre la fillette leva sa main pour la déposer sur la joue de son frère, cette dernière était chaude, et cela fit sourire l'enfant. Lentement elle approcha son visage de celui de Kaname, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle du jeune garçon. Elle enfuie ensuite sa tête dans son cou, toujours enlacer dans les bras de son grand frère, et s'endormie paisiblement.

Fin du flashback.

Cela avait été leur premier baiser, un doux et tendre baiser d'enfant, mais qui avait une importance énorme dans leurs cœurs, fiancés depuis leurs enfance ils avaient appris sans difficulté à s'aimer, et aujourd'hui encore les résultats de cette apprentissage était présent.


	4. Une parti de chasse

- Yuuki-sama voudriez-vous chasser avec moi ?

La vampire regarda la personne qui venait de parler avec tristesse, il s'agissait de Ruka, sa meilleure amie depuis la mort de Yori. Cette dernière l'avait aidé à remonter la pente, et à surmonter la perte de ses proches. Après tout elles étaient des vampires, en étant amies avec des humains cela se finissait toujours comme ça. Seulement depuis quelque année, Ruka c'était éloigner d'elle, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient en public.

La chasse dont elle parler était un jeu qui avait était instaurer il y a quelques dizaines années, quand l'existence des vampires avaient éclaté au grand jour. Le but était simple, des humains était d'accord pour se faire mordre étaient rassemblé dans une forêt, et était chasser par des vampires. Ce jeu permettait au suceur de sang de se défouler un peu, quant aux humains, c'étaient particulièrement la recherche d'adrénaline qui les attiraient. Bien entendu il était interdit de tuer. Une version particulière pour sang-pur avait vu le jour, ou cette fois les humains désirait devenir des vampires. La dégénérescence aux level E n'était plus un problème. Un groupe de chercheur avaient mis un point un médicament pour l'empêcher.

Malgré tous ses jeux spéciaux sang-pur était rare, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne restait plus que deux de ses êtres encore vivant. Yuuki Kuran et son frère, Kaname, roi des habitants de la nuit. Kaname avait tué tous les autres sang-pur, pour plus de sécurité, et bien qu'à l'époque peu étaient ceux capable de le comprendre, aujourd'hui tout le monde l'acclamer. Le clan Kuran avait retrouvé la place qui lui était dû, celle de famille royal, et Yuuki n'était en reste, en tant que reine elle avait depuis longtemps fait ses preuves, et aujourd'hui tout le monde la respecter.

Un tendre sourire se dessina alors sur son visage. Quoi qu'il se passait, Ruka resterait Ruka, et si elle lui parler désormais de manière soutenue, se serait à elle de retrouver son amitié. Et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne partie de chasse pour commencer ?


	5. nouveauté et larmes

Yuuki poussa un long soupir de lassitude, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas reçu de visite ? Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas sortir de cette demeure ? Elle ne savait plus, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est que cela faisait tellement de temps qu'elle avait finit pas avoir peur de sortir seule, n'allant aux réceptions vampirique que lorsque Kaname l'y accompagner. Sa relation avec ce dernier était toujours au beau fixe, principalement depuis que zéro était mort, mais cela commençait à la lasser, elle voulait que quelque chose de nouveau se passe dans sa vie. Trois coups secs frappèrent à la porte de sa chambre, surprenant la jeune fille, son marie ne frapper jamais avant d'entrer. Après avoir reçu la permission, ce fut Ruka la visiteuse inattendu qui entra dans la chambre. Un beau sourire vint alors orner le visage de Yuuki. Ruka était l'une des rare personne que la vampiresse apprécier, principalement dû au fait qu'elle était sincère avec elle, et que malgré tout elle lui passer tous ses caprices.

- Bonjour Yuuki-sama.

- Bonjour …. Ruka.

La Kuran avança alors vers la jeune fille avec un regard de prédateur, ses yeux scintillant d'une lueur rouge sang. Lentement Yuuki l'attira jusqu'à son lit, elle avait envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau, et la jeune fille arrivait pile au bon moment. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour y arriver, et pourtant un bon nombre de vêtement avait déjà volé à travers la pièce. La vampiresse au sang pur se plaça au-dessus de la noble, la regardant avec appétit, lentement, elle descendit vers son cou, le léchant sensuellement. Yuuki commencer à avoir des doutes sur ses sentiments pour Ruka, mais elle les mit de côté pour le moment. La sang-pur posa ses crocs sur une des veines de son amie, avant de les y enfoncer, se nourrissant de son sang.

La nuit était déjà bien avancer quand Ruka se réveilla, elle rougie rapidement en se rappelant en détails les événements qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant, quand soudain elle sentit son amie sangloter à ses côtés.

- Yuuki … murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Je suis désolé … je suis allé … un peu trop loin. Répondit cette dernière entre deux sanglots.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas.

Yuuki se réfugia dans les bras de la noble. Elle avait toujours était très émotive, et être redevenu une sang-pur n'y avait rien changer.


	6. Bal sanglant

POV Yuuki

Je poussa un soupir de résignation, tandis que la futur soirée vampirique approcher à grand pas. De nouveau j'allais devoir endurer les regards de convoitise des autre vampires, les vampires de sang-pur était tel les joyaux d'une couronne que tout le monde admiraient, que tout le monde voulaient. Ils représentaient l'élite de la société vampirique, ils étaient les rois, et donc réussir à les contrôler représenter un avantage important, mais était loin d'être facile.

Ruka m'aida à mettre ma robe, je m'entendais bien avec elle, bien qu'établir un lien d'amitié avec elle était loin d'être aisée, était donnée que la jeune noble essayer d'entretenir un lien plus axé sur la servitude. Mais j'avais le temps, j'étais devenue immortelle après tout, l'une des rare immortelle de ce monde.

Je poussa un nouveau soupir tandis que je m'observer dans un miroir, j'avais l'allure d'une princesse, ce que j'étais après tout. Je mis rapidement en place un masque d'impassibilité, avant de me dirigés vers la voiture.

POV Sayori

Je vis tout le monde s'incliner quand elle fit sont entré, elle la princesse au sang-pur Kuran, mon amie. Je vis même les personnes les plus proches d'elle se mettre à genoux. On était décidément pas du même monde. Je la vis prendre la direction de son frère, qui était également son mari. Elle s'accrocha à son bras, montrant à tous sa relation. Étonnamment cela ne me dérangea pas, le fait que ma meilleur amie entretenais une relation incestueuse me laissez de marbre. Peut-être du au faite que Yuuki était amoureux de lui depuis que je la connaissais. Je regarda l'homme a mes côtés, Zéro, il ne regardait même pas la vampiresse, depuis la dernière réception ils avaient définitivement coupé les ponts, enfin d'après ce que j'avais entendu, je n'étais pas présente.

Un sentiment de tristesse m'envahis quand je vis son visage fermée au possible, pour évite les petite pique des autres vampire de l'atteindre. Soudain elle me vis, et un petit rictus de surprise passe en vitesse sur son visage. Elle murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son frère qui acquiesça. Sous les regard de la foule, elle se dirigea vers moi, avant de prendre mon bras et de m'attirais dans une salle annexe. Un chasseur autre que Zéro nous accompagna, sûrement pour surveiller mon amie, il attendis en dehors de la salle.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là. Dit Yuuki en guise de bonjour.

- Bonjour aussi, Yuuki.

Elle darda son regard en moi, me mettant légèrement mal à l'aise. Je sentis qu'elle n'était pas contenta de ma présence, tout comme je la sentais tendu. Son visage se crispa dans un rictus de douleur. Instinctivement je fis un pas en avant, pour me placer à ses côtés. Seulement cette dernière plaça son bras en opposition, m'arrêtant nette de sa voix claire.

- N'approche pas ! Dit Yuuki un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Pourquoi est tu venue ?

- Je voulais te voir, tu ne me donne jamais de nouvelle ! Argumentais-je.

- Tu n'aurais pas du venir. Continua-t-elle faiblement.

Cette remarque me blessa, je senti bien qu'elle me repoussais mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, et cela me faisait mal. Je ramena mon bras contre ma poitrine, tendis que quelques larmes coula sur mon visage.

- Ne te méprend pas, Yori, c'est pas que je ne veuille pas te voir c'est juste que ….

- Que ce passe-t-il Yuuki ?

- Yori, plus un vampire aime quelqu'un, plus son sang plus parais attirant, et plus la faim tenaille le vampire, ton odeur me tourne la tête, elle m'enivre, m'attire, c'est une véritable torture, tu me torture Yori.

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche, tendis que je me rendis compte de la douleur qu'elle ressentait, par ma faute. Et un tendre sourire vint orner mon visage. Je me rapprocha d'elle, tendis qu'elle se serra dans ses bras en frissonnant, tombant a genoux. Je la pris dans mes bras, sentant tout son corps se tendre, et voyant se yeux étincelant d'un éclat rouge vif.

- Mord-moi Yuuki, bois mon sang.

- Je ne peux pas Yuuki, je suis une princesse au sang-pur, ma morsure te transformera en vampire.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, si cela me permet de rester à tes côtés pour éternité.

- Un vampire basique ne vis pas éternellement Yori, ils vivent entre cinq cent et mille ans maximum. Seul les sang-purs ne sont pas soumis au court du temps.

- Ce sera toujours mieux que les cinquante pauvre années que permette ma condition humaine.

- Comprend tu ce que cela signifie ?

- Oui, je resterais à tes côtés, comme servante si cela est nécessaire.

- Si cela est ton choix, je préfère te mordre moi-même que quelqu'un d'autre te morde. Va le dire au chasseur dehors, il te fera signais un papier.

Je sorti de la salle pour apostrophais l'homme qui surveiller ma meilleur amie, et lui demanda de me donner le papier. Quand il comprit ce que je voulais, il me lança un regard dégoutté, choisir de donner son sang à un vampire ou de devenir vampire était tabou après tout, malgré tout il me le donna, ainsi qu'un stylo pour le remplir. Il ne me fallut qu'une ou deux minute pour le faire. Et quand je rentra à nouveau dans la pièce je vis Yuuki assise sur un canapé, me faisant signe de la rejoindre, cette éclat toujours dans les yeux.

- Et tu prête ? Me demanda-t-elle après m'être assis.

- Oui.

Yuuki enfouis son visage dans son cou, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Je ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand elle passa un coup de langue sur le côté droit de mon cou. Un nouveau coup de langue m'arracha un second gémissement. Je me sentais faible entre ses bras, elle était la chasseuse et moi la proie, et pourtant je me sentais incroyablement bien. Je sentis soudain la pointe de ses crocs sur une de mes veines, enfin la où je supposer que ce trouver une de mes veines. Une douleur légère m'assaillit quand ses crocs perforèrent ma peau, tandis que je sentis au fond de moi quelque chose se briser. Peu à peu je sombra dans l'inconscience.

Je repris connaissance quelques temps après, bien que je ne su pas dire combien. Ma tête était poser sur ses genoux. Mon corps me brûler, et une soif insatiable me tenais de tout bord. Le visage de Yuuki apparut devant mes yeux, l'éclat ayant disparut, mais je vis clairement ses veines sur son cou.

- Bois Yori, en buvant mon sang cela te permettra d'éviter la dégénérescence au level E, et tu deviendra un vampire à par entière, avec un peu de chance tu pourra même te trouver un noble vampire comme Hanabusa pour amant, et tu aura une vie heureuse et remplis de petit vampire. Plaisanta la vampiresse.

A mon tour je lécha son cou, comprenant enfin le supplice que j'avais du involontairement lui affliger. Sans plus de cérémonie je planta mes propres croc dans le corps de ma meilleur amie, tandis que celle-ci gémie. Son sang coula dans ma bouche, il avait un goût exquis. J'avais l'impression de fusionner avec elle, et comme pour le donner raison quelque souvenir de son enfance m'arriva en mémoire, dont un qui me fit sourire, un baiser avec Kaname. Je me retira de son cou, et la regarda, un sourire sur mon visage.

- Tu va bien ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

- On va attendre ici, le temps que la réception se finissent, Kaname viendra nous chercher. Bien que l'odeur n'a pas du trop s'échapper d'ici, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque, le fait que le sang d'un sang-pur ai coulé risquerais d'agiter les autres vampires.

J'acquiesça de la tête, préférant moi aussi éviter de me faire remarqué pour aujourd'hui. On resta ainsi à discuter un bon moment, avant de partir en direction du manoir des Kuran.


	7. une vie sauvée

- Yori.

Yuuki regarda son amie avec tristesse, cette dernière était aliter dans un lit d'hôpital, dans un profond coma. Son buste était recouvert de bandage, cachant une plaie béante et profonde, une plaie qui l'avait plonger dans un état proche de la mort.

Alors qu'elle faisait du volontaria dans une forêt, une scie rotative avait exploser et la scie avait lacéré la poitrine de la pauvre jeune fille. Elle avait très vite était pris en charge, avant d'être placer dans un prestidieux hopital sur la demande de la princesse au sang-sur Kuran. La jeune fille versa une larme, s'apprétant un faire quelque chose qui pourais lui couter la vie. Mais si cela pouvais sauver son amie …

- Je te pris de m'excuser Yori.

Yuuki se pencha sur l'humaine, reniflant son odeur qui lui monta à la tête. Passant un coup de langue sur le cou de la jeune fille, la vampiresse se délecta de son goût. N'y pouvant plus, elle enfonça ses crocs dans la peau tendre de son amie. Son sang se rependit dans sa gorge, doux goût exquis qui témoigner des sentiments de la Kuran pour Sayori. Elle eu un sentiment de honte, réalisant que le goût de son sang était bien meilleur qu'elle ne le pensait, or plus un vampire aime une personne, meilleur est son sang. Yuuki se retira du cou de la jeune fille, avant de la tuer, puis versant une larme, elle quitta la chambre.

oOo

Avec difficulter Yori ouvrit les yeux, comprenant rapidement qu'elle était à l'hôpital et vis Zero qui l'attendait dans un coin. Quand il vis qu'elle était réveiller, il lui lança un regard qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre, un mélange de pitié et bien d'autre chose.

- tu es devenu une victime des sang-pur toi aussi, voilà ce que c'est que d'être amie avec ses immondes créature.

- Je ne me considère pas comme une victime Zero.

Elle avait tout de suite compris de quoi le jeune homme voulais parlé, elle se sentait différente, et il ne fallait pas être sorti de la cuisse de jupiter pour comprendre que son amie l'avais mordu et transformer en vampire. Mais elle ne le lui en voulait pas, sa blessure ne lui faisait plus mal, et un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de confirmer ses pensées, elle n'avait plus aucune trace de la profonde coupure qu'elle avait eu.

- Tu es contente d'être devenu une vampire ? Demanda Zero indigner.

- Je sais que tu nous, enfin que tu porte au vampire, une profonde haine, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, tout ce que je voie c'est que maintenant je pourrais rester au côté de Yuuki.

Zéro lui lança un regard de dégoût, ne comprenant pas son raisonnement, pour lui cette épreuve aurait du briser la jeune fille, pas la laissez de marbre. Il sorti un flacon de sa poche et le lui lança, voyant au passage les yeux de la jeune fille devenir rouge quand elle observa et attrapa l'objet.

- C'est quoi ?

- Du sang, celui de Yuuki. Tu peux le boire, je voie à ton visage que tu n'attend que ça. Il te permettra en outre, d'éviter une dégénérescence au level E, et de devenir une vrais vampire.

Yori eu un moment de doute, elle savait qu'une fois cette étape passer elle prendrait totalement conscience de sa transformation, pour le moment, même si elle se savait plus humaine, elle ne connaissait pas encore toute les conséquence. Pourtant elle débouchonna la fiole, et l'avala d'une traite, sans perdre une seule goutte. Le goût du sang de son amie était délicieux, et elle trouva dommage la petite quantité de ce liquide qui allait désormais lui servir de nourriture.

- Quand au fait de rester à ses côté rien n'est moins sur …

- Que veux tu dire ? Demanda Sayori.

- Yuuki s'est fait enfermer et attend sa sentence, elle t'a mordu contre ton consentement, normalement dans un cas comme ça elle aurait était exécuter tout de suite, mais c'est la fiancé de Kaname, si on agis avec précipitation on l'aura pas dos, et comme c'est lui qui dirige tout les vampire à l'heure actuelle, on pourrait ce retrouver avec une nouvelle guerre sur le dos.

- Conduis-moi au chef de la guilde.

oOo

Yuuki poussa un profond soupire, bien qu'elle savait que son choix aller la mener en prison, elle s'en voulait d'avoir causé des ennuis à son fiancé. Elle savait que selon les circonstance elle risquait de provoquer une guerre, mais elle espérait pouvoir parler avant qu'on l'exécute, sa parole aurait peut-être le pouvoir d'éviter le massacre qui suivrait sa mort.

Un cliquetis lui fit relever sa tête, et un gardien de prison apparut dans son champ de vision, ce dernier entra ses clés dans la serrure fermer la porte, tandis que les marques magiques qui l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs disparurent. Une personne passa devant le gardien avant de ses jeter dans ses bras.

- Yo … Yori ? Hoqueta la sang-pur.

- J'ai eu si peur pour toi !

- Mais que fais-tu ici ? Et tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien, et je suis ici pour évité que tu ne te face exécuter pour rien.

- Mais comment ?

- J'ai suis allais parlé au chef des chasseurs, je lui ai dit que j'étais parfaitement consentante et qu'on en avait déjà parler avant sauf que tu avais refuser de me mordre. Et que la tu l'a fait juste pour me sauver la vie. Alors il a accepter de te relacher.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de la princesse au sang-pur, elle étais contente d'avoir une tel amie, et surtout de pouvoir vivre un peu plus longtemps. Elle proposa a Yori de l'installer chez eux, au manoir, mais cette dernière n'accepta qu'a la condition de devenir la servante de yuuki, ce qu'elle accepta après avoir poser quelques conditions.


	8. Tarte aux noisettes

- Princesse Yuuki.

La vampire de sang-pur se retourna vers le son de la voix provenant de la porte de sa chambre. En voyant l'intruse la jeune fille sourit. De toutes les personnes étranges qui étaient rentré dans son entourage récemment, l'individu lui faisant face était celle qui l'avait la plus surprise. Il s'agissait de Rima, cette vampire au caractère passif assez particulier. Elle s'était montrée étonnamment agréable avec elle, et une fois que Yuuki fut sûr qu'elle n'essayer pas de la manipuler, elle accepta avec joie son amitié. La vampiresse au sang-pur fut heureuse de revoir la noble dans ses habits de la night-class, le blanc lui allez à ravir. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le retour des vampires à l'académie Cross, et elle-même avait passé pour l'occasion l'habit blanc qu'elle était désormais tenue de porter. En effet même si on tolérer Zero dans la day-class, elle, elle était une vampire de sang-pur, elle était beaucoup trop dangereuse pour çà. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure.

- Je t'ai fait une tarte au noisette. Continua Rima.

- Merci !

Yuuki sauta dans les bras de la jeune fille, manquant de faire tomber la tarte, étonnamment la cuisine s'était révélé un des passetemps favori du mannequin, en particulier les plats à base de chocolat et de noisette. Tout en prenant une part que la noble lui tendait, Yuuki se rappela les débuts de leur relation. Rima avait étonnée tout le monde en se déclarant membre de la faction Yuuki, elle qui avait toujours clamé qu'elle ne faisait pas parti de celle de Kaname. Rapidement la sang-pur fut étonné de voir un bon nombre de vampire, particulièrement de sexe féminin, rejoindre les rangs de la faction Yuuki. Elle avait eu du mal a leur faire confiance, et encore aujourd'hui elle se méfier de quelques-un d'entre eux, mais elle avait appris à leur faire confiance.

- Ta tarte est délicieuse, Rima, merci beaucoup.

- De rien.

- Aller il est l'heure d'aller braver la day-class et l'aller en cour. finit Yuuki.


	9. Appât a écureuil

La nuit commençais à tomber au loin quand Yuuki sorti du pavillon de la lune, légèrement en avance, mais cette dernière était exciter par la rentré des classe. Elle avait enfin put remettre les pieds à l'académie Cross, pour sa dernière année de lycée, et bien qu'elle fit transférer dans la night-class nouvellement reformer, elle n'en restait pour le moins heureuse.

Sur le chemin pour rejoindre les grandes porte qui délimiter le domaine des vampires, elle croisa Rima, cette jeune mannequin qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à apprécier lors de ses derniers mois. Elle s'était montré être une bonne partenaire de discutions, chose que la sang-pur n'aurais jamais cru du temps qu'elle était dans la day-class. La noble était accroupie au bord de la route, les yeux perdu dans les buissons en face d'elle.

- Bonsoir Rima, il se passe quelque chose ?

- Un écureuil, mais il ne veut pas sortir, il doit avoir peur de nous, nous somme des prédateur après tout.

Yuuki regarda le visage de son amie et fut étonner d'y lire un soupçon de tristesse. La jeune fille aimait les animaux, malheureusement, ses derniers réagissaient à la loi du plus fort, et les vampires étant les plus fort, tous les autres avaient peur d'eux. La princesse regarda dans son sac et sourit.

- Utilisons un appât ! Proposa-t-elle.

- Un appât ?

- Oui.

Yuuki prit la main de la vampiresse et y déposa un morceau de pain. Après l'avoir regarder sous toutes les coutures, la mannequin le coupa en petit morceau avant d'en jeter devant elle. Un sourire de satisfaction orna son visage quand quelques secondes plus tard l'écureuil sorti de sa cachette pour venir manger. En faisant des gestes lents elle parvint même à le caresser.

- Aller il faut y aller Rima, on va être en retard.

- Oui, j'arrive.

Côte à côte, les deux jeunes filles dirigèrent vers la grande porte où déjà elles pouvaient déjà entendre les cris des jeunes filles de la classe de jour.


	10. Morsure d'amour

Je m'écroula sur le sol sans aucun bruit, et toujours avec élégance. La faim me tiraillait l'estomac, provoquant d'intense douleur dans tout mon corps, j'avais l'impression de me dessécher et de brûler, et pourtant j'étais bel et bien toujours en vie. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas vue mon frère, Kaname, qui était très occuper à gérer les troubles qui agitait la société vampire à l'heure actuelle. Et pourtant, la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, je n'avais presque pas bue son sang, rechignant toujours à utiliser mes crocs. Mais cela ne pouvait plus durer, toute les fibres de mon corps voulaient le sang de cette homme que j'aimais plus que tout.

Difficilement, je me remis debout, et avança vers la porte de sa chambre. Soudain, mes sens sur-développer m'informèrent que quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans le manoir, et il ne me fallut par longtemps pour reconnaître l'odeur caractéristique de mon frère. J'ouvris la porte et me dirigea à pas lent en direction de l'entrée.

- Bonjour grand-frère.

- Bonjour Yuuki.

Je le vit me détailler des pieds à la tête, et l'inquiétude s'afficha sur son visage. J'avais horreur de rendre Kaname inquiet, il avait déjà bien assez de problème comme ça pour que moi-même 'en rajoute, même si il disait être prêt à tout accepter de moi. Je voulu faire un pas dans sa direction seulement un moment de faiblesse m'assaillis et je manqua de tomber, me rattrapant de justesse au poignet de porte qui se trouver prêt de moi.

- Tu arrives à ta limite Yuuki, il faut que tu boives mon sang.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, je le savait parfaitement, avec des gestes mesuré et faisant attention à ne pas tomber, je m'avança jusque lui, et posa mes mains sur son torse. Je le sentis frissonner de plaisir, ce qui me fit rougir. Doucement je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, pour avoir accès a son cou que je lécha de plusieurs coup de langue.

- Vas-y mon cœur.

Me crocs se posèrent sur la fine peau de son cou, pile là où passer une veine. Je resta quelques secondes sans bouger, sentant le sang passer juste sous mes canines. Puis je le mordis, lui perforant la peau, et son liquide vital se répandit dans ma bouche. Un sentiment de bien-être et d'osmose complète me prit d'assaut. Je bu à longue gorgée ce si précieux fluide, apaisant enfin ma soif et repris rapidement des forces. Je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais plus me passer du sang de mon frère.

Je retira mes crocs de son corps, puis, le regardant droit dans les yeux, je l'embrassa, essayant de lui faire passer toute la puissance de mes sentiments.


	11. Un travail fastidieux

Yuuki poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. La pile de papier qui s'empilait devant son bureau ne cessais pas d'augmenter, et ce peu importe le nombre de feuille qu'elle remplissait il en venait toujours plus. Et un papier sur l'effacement de mémoire, et un autre sur la dégénérescence d'un level D au level E, un papier sur une humaine acceptant de donner son sang à un vampire volontairement. Construction de réseau routier, rapport sur l'élaboration de nouvelle blood tablet. Tout cela se mélanger dans un ensemble indigeste. Être reine n'avait pas que des avantages loin de là. Elle s'était marier à son frère, Kaname, depuis maintenant plus de deux cent ans, et dès lors son calvaire de dirigeante des vampires avait commençait au côté de son mari. Trois coup sec retentirent sur la porte, et après qu'elle eu donnée l'autorisation, Ruka entra dans la pièce.

- Je vous apporte d'autres documents, annonça-t-elle.

- Oh non, pas encore.

La matinée allait bientôt commencer et elle savait qu'elle en avait au moins pour plusieurs heures à tout remplir. Elle lança un regard désespérer à son amie, qui était aussi sa secrétaire depuis un bon moment. Elle avait demandé elle-même le poste, étonnant la jeune sang-pur pensant que Ruka ne l'apprécier pas particulièrement.

- Vous voulez un peu d'aide ? Demanda gentiment la noble.

- Oui volontiers.

La vampiresse de level A souri et s'installa aux côtés de sa reine, préparant des papiers qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à signer, cela aida grandement la sang-pur, qui gagna plusieurs heures grâce à elle. Seulement, alors que la fin de la pile approchait à grand pas, la tête de Yuuki se mit à tourner dû à la fin. Ruka le remarqua bien vite.

- Vous voulez de mon sang ?

- Je ne voudrais pas t'y obliger. Répondit la reine.

- Il n'y aurait de plus grand honneur pour moi que de vous donner de mon sang.

Yuuki sourit tendrement à son amie, avant de plonger ses crocs dans son cou, se délectant du délicieux nectar qu'elle lui offrait.


	12. danse au clair de lune

La lune commença son ascension dans le ciel nocturne, lentement et doucement. La nuit était si claire que l'on y voyait presque comme en plein jour, enfin du point de vue d'un vampire. Mais c'était bel e bien ce que Yuuki Kuran était, et même mieux que cela, elle était une princesse au sang-pur, une des rares vampires éternelle, une de celle qui pouvait contrôler les autres. Elle et son frère, ou son fiancé selon le point de vue, faisait partie du clan Kuran, de la famille royal.

La jeune vampiresse leva les yeux sur l'astre céleste, elle aimait la nuit, ce qui n'était pas si surprenant. Finalement elle décida de sortir dans la cour extérieure, pour mieux apprécier ce moment. La lune était pleine, et lui donnait l'impression d'être en vie plus que quiconque, a observé un spectacle qui lui était réservé.

- Cette nuit de pleine lune est parfaite pour danse. Annonça une voix dans son dos.

Yuuki n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour connaitre à qui appartenait le son de cette voix, elle l'a connaissez par cœur, la voix de son frère, de son amant, de Kaname. Lentement elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle avança vers lui, pas à pas, puis tandis sa main. Kaname ne se fit pas prié pour la prendre, la serrant tendrement contre lui.

La danse commença alors, sous une musique imaginaire qu'ils étaient les seules à entendre, le vent se leva, tourbillonnant avec grâce autour d'eux. Le temps sembla se figeais, laissant les deux éternels dansaient autant qu'ils le voulaient.


	13. Surmontée sa peur

Le cœur tremblant, la respiration difficile, Yuuki avançait pas à pas. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-elle de ce moment ? Tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'en souvenait même plus, des dizaines années, sans doute plus. La porte était pourtant là, au bout de ce couloir, il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir avant de pouvoir enfin l'atteindre. Mais qu'elle était ce sentiment qu'elle sentait dans chaque fibre de son corps ? Ce sentiment qui lui hurlait de s'arrêter et de faire machine arrière ? De retourner dans son salon, là où elle était en sécurité ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais vacillante, elle ne pus que se retenir au mur pour le pas s'étaler de tout son long par terre. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi, appréciant à sa juste valeur la froideur du carrelage. Elle se sentait terroriser alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien fait, et soudain elle réussit enfin à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment. La peur. Elle avait peur de sortir dehors.

Elle ne chercha même pas la raison, elle la connaissait parfaitement. Depuis son dernier accident, Kaname lui avait interdit de sortir, et pour une fois elle l'avait écouté, respectant l'interdiction. Cela faisait cent-dix-huit ans qu'elle n'avait pas posé un pied en dehors de la demeure. Restant enfermée comme une princesse dans son château, princesse qu'elle était de toute façon. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle avait fini par développer la peur de l'extérieur. Elle n'avait aucun problème à regarder à travers une fenêtre, mais sortir était une autre histoire.

Des larmes de rages coulèrent de ses yeux, elle s'en voulait d'être si faible, alors qu'aujourd'hui aurait dû être son retour dans le monde, son frère ayant enfin réussis à ramener la stabilité parmis les vampires et les hunters. Alors qu'aujourd'hui elle aurait dû enfin pouvoir respirait de l'air frais, elle était là, tétaniser dans le couloir de sa maison, en position fœtal, de chaudes larmes venant humidifier sa robe.

Yuuki sentis quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle, puis se mettre à genoux pour être à sa hauteur. Elle n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, elle reconnut son frère dès qu'il était entré dans le couloir. Ce dernier pris la jeune fille dans ses bras, la réconfortant comme il put. Une simple bouffer de son odeur permit à Yuuki de se calmer.

- Tu n'es pas obliger de le faire Yuuki, murmura Kaname.

La jeune fille secoua de droite à gauche la tête, elle devait le faire, elle le savait. Si elle ne le faisait pas aujourd'hui jamais, elle le ferait, et elle resterait prisonnière de sa propre demeure. Elle saisit la main de Kaname, et grâce à son aide se releva. Elle déglutie difficilement, puis prenant son courage à deux mains elle se remit à avancer, toujours soutenue par son frère. Elle arriva enfin à la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée. Yuuki inspira et expira plusieurs fois, essayant de calmer la peur qui la prenait d'assaut et qui menacer de la rendre folle. Finalement, elle ouvrit la porte, le soleil brillait dans un ciel sans nuages.


	14. Rire au réveil

Ruka entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Yuuki. En temps normal, ou plutôt pour une personne normale, cet acte aurait pu être grandement puni. Mais voilà, elle n'était pas une de ses personnes ordinaire et basique qui essayer d'approcher les sang-pur avec des intentions malhonnêtes, non elle était différente, elle était l'amante de la princesse au sans pur Kuran. Bien entendu personne à par les deux concernés n'était au courant. Enfin si, il y avait une autre personne, Kaname, le frère et mari de Yuuki, Ruka n'aurait jamais osée toucher la jeune fille sans cela, enfin pas si jeune de ça, mais oublions ce genre de détail. Kaname avait facilement accepté que sa sœur ait une liaison avec la noble, en réalité il préférait largement cela à un homme, et quand il pensait a un homme avec qui Yuuki aurait pu avoir une liaison, l'image de Zéro apparaissait immédiatement dans son esprit, et puis il savait que sa sœur lui appartenait toujours.

Ruka monta sur le lit de la princesse au sang pur, se plaçant juste au-dessus d'elle. Cette dernière dormait encore, la nuit venait après tout à peine de commencer. Lentement elle descendit son visage, effleurant de ses lèvres le contour du visage de la jeune fille. Elle déposa un baiser à l'embrasure de ses lèvres, avant de tout simplement prendre possession de ses dernières. Elle mit dans ce baiser toute la douceur dont elle était capable, mais cela ne suffis pas à réveiller la jeune fille. Ruka descendis alors dans son cou, l'embrassant avec amour, passant la langue sur cette peau qu'elle désirait tant. Elle entendit son amante gémir, mais toujours aucun signe de réveil, or Yuuki avait une journée chargée. Elle se souvint alors d'un des points faibles de la Kuran, c'était une méthode moins romantique mais tant pis, le temps pressé. La noble passa ses mains sous le pyjama de celle qui avait capturé son cœur et se mit à lui chatouiller les côtes. Le résultat sut immédiat, la vampire se réveilla en sursaut, et surtout morte de rire. Le petit manège de Ruka dura encore quelques minutes, tout simplement car elle aimait voir Yuuki comme ça.

- Tu es en retard, annonça la vampire de rang B.

- Je vais vite me préparer, mais sinon bonjour.

- Bonjour.

Ruka fit un petit sourire tandis que Yuuki venait tranquillement cueillir ses lèvres avant d'aller s'habiller.


	15. Tendre morsure

- Yuuki.

Son nom avait été prononcé dans un souffle, et la jeune fille ne put se retenir de rougir tandis que sa langue léchait le cou de son amie, ou sa petite amie, elle ne savait plus trop, et ce n'était pas une question qu'elle avait envie de ce posé en ce moment. Elle laissa une longue trainée de salive, juste à l'emplacement d'une veine. Résistant à son envie, Yuuki quitta le cou de Yori pour la regarder quelques secondes, elle savait ses yeux était rouge, après tout elle avait tellement envie de la mordre qu'elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas presser les choses, mais l'humaine n'avais pas peur. A la place la princesse de sang pur captura les lèvres de son amie. Le baiser fut doux dans un premier temps, mais Yori l'approfondit rapidement, demandant la permission à la bouche de la vampire en passant sa langue sur les dents de l'autre fille. Yuuki ne se fit pas prier pour lui donner l'accès, et c'est avec tendresse que les deux filles caressèrent leurs langues l'une contre l'autre. Le manque d'air vint rappeler à Yori sa condition d'humaine, et avec regret elle se sépara de la princesse Kuran.

D'un signe de tête l'humaine annonça à son amie qu'elle était prête, et la vampire redescendit sur son cou, là où la salive était en train de sécher. Elle réappliqua sa langue sur ce morceau de peau, elle ne l'avait pas encore mordu que déjà le gout de Yori lui faisait tourner la tête. Lentement Yuuki enfonça ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune fille, buvant son sang à longue gorgée. Elle fit néanmoins attention à ne pas trop en prendre, elle venait après tout de priver son amie de son humanité, pas la peine d'en plus la priver de sa vie. Elle retira ses crocs de la chair de la jeune fille, des larmes de sang coulant de la plait qu'elle venait de lui affliger. Yori était affaiblie, respirant avec difficulté.

- Embrasse … moi … encore une fois … s'il te plait.

- J'y compter bien, répondis la Kuran.

Dans un premier temps Yuuki se mordis le poignet, aspirant son propre sang, puis elle colla ses lèvres contre celle de la nouvelle vampire, la forçant ainsi à boire le sang. Bien que forcer n'est sans doute pas le bon mot, étant donné que Yori ne résista pas. Se séparant elle posa sa main sur la joue de la princesse et lui murmura un « je t'aime » avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	16. Scandale à la une

Yuuki poussa un petit soupire lassée, depuis quelques jours elle faisait la une de tous les journaux pour vampire dans le monde. Il fallait dire que quand un était une princesse du monde vampire on était forcément sujet à la presse à scandale, mais elle se serait bien passer de ce genre de chose. Elle prit le journal et regarda la une. Sa photo s'afficher en première page, en train d'embrasser une autre fille.

- On est en train de devenir des stars, n'est-ce pas Yuuki.

- J'aurais préféré éviter d'attirait l'attention sur nous de cette façon Yori.

Yori enlaça sa petite-amie par derrière, elle ne savait pas comment leur relation avait était découverte, mais le résultat était là. Bien sûr cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance pour elle, et pareil pour Yuuki, étant donné que Kaname était déjà au courant de cela, il avait même donné son accord. Mais cela ne plaisait pas à la vampire qui avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'humaine.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un peuple qui se dit tolérant réagie comme ça pour une relation entre deux filles.

- Ce n'est pas tant le fait que nous soyons deux filles qui les déranges tu le sais bien Yuuki ?

- Oui, c'est plutôt le fait que tu sois humaine, et moi vampire de sang pur.

Mais bon, elle restait mariée à Kaname, elle aurait des enfants avec lui et non avec Yori, après tout, peut importait à quel point la société vampire était plus évolué que celle des humains elle n'avait toujours pas trouver le moyen que se reproduire entre personne du même sexe, et de ce fait leur inquiétude était caduque. Et de toute façon Yori ne resterais pas humaine pendant longtemps, même si la vampire avait réussis a ce retenir jusque maintenant elle savait parfaitement qu'elle craquerait tôt ou tard, et l'humaine le savait aussi.

- On restera ensemble peu importe les scandales n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Yori.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime quoi qu'on en dise de cette amour.

- Moi aussi Yuuki, moi aussi.


End file.
